


Stupid Cupid

by Siduki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siduki/pseuds/Siduki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A misunderstanding helps Akashi's and Furihata's relationship blossom into a beautiful friendship which slowly and awkwardly turns into something super gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Cupid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rarepairqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairqueen/gifts).



> wow do i have a lot of words to express my love for bryn but i only have 5000 words...I'll need a billion to properly express how much i love for
> 
> thank u so much bae for putting up with my bull shit on a daily basis and shouting about hcs and aus and fics with me. thank u soooooo much for fulfilling all of my requests and always writing me porn when im feeling down xD ur the best princess anyone could ever ask for and i love u so so much and i hope u like this fic as much as I ABSOLUTELY adored that mayumibu fic :D

It was just another dreary Sunday morning in the great hall. The ceiling reflected both the weather outside and the mood of the students around Furihata. Dark clouds hung menacingly near the top of the great hall, swollen with the promise of rain above the students head mimicking the overcast outside. Furihata sighed softly and stirred his soggy oats as thunder rumbled ominously outside. Kasamatsu was seated in front of him and his deep frown made Furihata shiver and bury himself deeper in his potions book. One look to the end of Hufflepuff's table and Furihata could see the reason behind Kasamatsu's frown.   
  
Kise had brought Kuroko over from the Gryffindor table and was draped over the smaller boy with a bright smile as he tried to coax his friend to take a bite from his pancakes. Kuroko was refusing which made Kise pout and smear syrup all over the paler boys face. Moriyama leaned over Furihata's breakfast to poke at Kasamatsu's tense face.  
  
"Betcha wish that was you, eh?"  
  
"Shut the hell up." Kasamatsu snapped and dropped his utensils on his empty plate with a clang. "It's too early to be dealing with idiots like you right now."   
  
Moriyama smiled a big dopey grin and went back to lovingly staring at a certain raven haired sixth year at the Ravenclaw table.  
  
Furihata smiled a little when Kasamatsu turned his stare towards him and then grumbled something under his breath before pushing away from the table and stomping back to the common rooms. Furihata watched him go and then swallowed a mouthful of oats before leaning forward on his elbows and scoping out the room for any interesting drama.  
  
The Slytherin table was usually a prime place for juicy drama but nothing interesting was happening today. Reo was in his usual Sunday attire, no makeup and his hair pulled back wearing what looked like someone else's robes. He looked upset as he took a swig of his orange juice and he kept shooting looks at Mayuzumi who was oblivious to the world, absorbed in yet another book.  
  
Akashi 'my daddy owns Gringotts so I'll never have to worry about anything financial related for the rest of my damn life' Seijuurou was probably one of the only students who actually read the newspaper and was poring through the pages as if his life depended on it. He had an unopened package of expensive looking sweets in front of him, probably from one of his daily secret admirers, and he didn't look like he was planning on opening them anytime soon. He had one hand stuffed in his robes pocket and the other one was holding the newspaper in front of him. Furihata wondered what was in his pocket for a moment before dismissing it as nothing important. He watched them for another minute.   
  
Life wasn't fair. Not only were most of the Slytherin's attractive but almost all of them were rich as hell too. Furihata felt personally attacked by that. To him the Slytherin's were gods and goddesses and he should be lucky to breathe the same air as them, him being a mere mortal compared to them.   
  
Furihata was just wondering if he should go ahead and join some of his friends in the library to study or hide in his room to finish that letter to his mother when it happened.  
  
Time seemed to slow as Akashi reached into his robes pockets and brought out a clear bottle filled with pink liquid. Furihata's heart stopped.   
  
_Amortentia._   
  
Love potion.   
  
_Fuck._  
  
He had just been reading up on it a couple minutes ago. It had been banned from Hogwarts because many students had been forcefully falling in love with others around Valentine's Day especially and the teachers and the government didn't find that okay. Akashi could be expelled if he was to be caught with that.   
  
Furihata sucked in a breath as Akashi nudged Mayuzumi and the older boy nodded towards Reo and pressed his lips together to conceal a smile. Akashi distracted Reo with a question and Reo pulled up his bag and started going through it as Akashi leaned forward and poured the Amortentia into Reo's orange juice.   
  
Furihata's feet were moving before his brain caught up with his actions.   
  
_"No!"_ He tried to shout but his voice wasn't working properly and he watched in horror as Reo handed Akashi a slip of parchment and took a big gulp of his drink, draining it in one sip.   
  
Furihata stood in the middle of the great hall feeling like a fool as Mayuzumi took a deep breath and walked around the table to sit next to Reo. He grabbed Reo's shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss. Everyone expected Reo to slap Mayuzumi across the face but everyone was pleasantly surprised when Reo grabbed the back of Mayuzumi's neck and kissed him back passionately.   
  
Everyone was cheering except two people. Akashi and Furihata locked eyes and Akashi smiled as Furihata stared in horror as Akashi pocketed the now empty bottle and walked out of the great hall. Furihata stood frozen for a split second before he ran after Akashi leaving the smooching couple behind along with the claps and the wolf whistles.   
  
Furihata chased after Akashi, desperately trying to keep the red head in his sight.   
  
"A-Akashi-san! Wait up!"   
  
Akashi froze and turned around slowly. He stared at Furihata with such intensity that Furihata quivered in his worn out boots. Furihata took a step backwards and he held out his hands, palms flat up as Akashi smiled a brilliant pearly white smile. Furihata remembered his braces phase when he was twelve and grumbled under his breath as he stared at Akashi's perfectly straight teeth.   
  
(Furihata hoped Akashi's teeth were the only straight thing about him.)  
  
Furihata panted slightly as he waited for Akashi to say something. He licked his parched lips and tried to focus on the candle floating behind Akashi's head. Tried to focus on anything but Akashi's piercing eyes.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity Akashi stopped smiling long enough to ask;  
  
"What's wrong...forgive me but I don't recall your name."  
  
_Ouch_ , that hurt. Everyone in Furihata's year knew his name because they had only known each other for _five fucking years._   
  
Furihata tried to smile.  
  
"I'm...my name is...uh..."  
  
Akashi was looking at him intently with those beautiful scarlet eyes of his. Furihata had never understood what the big deal with eyes was, his were muddy brown anyways, but as soon as he locked eyes with Akashi Furihata completely understood everyone who said that eyes were the window to the souls.   
  
Akashi's red eyelashes brushed against his pale cheekbones when he blinked exposing his fragile looking eyelids in the process and Furihata's breath caught in his chest as Akashi swept his bangs away from his gorgeous eyes to look at Furihata properly.  
  
"Er...my name's Furihata!" With a sudden feeling of courage Furihata jabbed a finger in Akashi's chest and shot him weak glare.   
  
"I saw what y-you did there! It was...it was... _DISGUSTING!_ That's what it was!"  
  
Akashi looked amused and he smiled a closed mouth smile and crossed his arms across his chest.  
  
"My my, I'm surprised you're not a Gryffindor. And can I ask, what was this disgusting thing that I happened to do?"  
  
Furihata was shaking with frustration as Akashi just kept on smiling.  
  
_"YOU DRUGGED MIBUCHI-SAN!"_ Furihata nearly screamed and the sound of his own screeching voice bounced back to him in the empty corridor.  
  
Akashi's smile froze and melted off his face and his facial expression turned into something Furihata was used to seeing on the red heads face.  
  
A cold, sharp and blank look.   
  
Except this look while cold and sharp wasn't entirely blank.   
  
"Could you please repeat yourself?" Akashi asked except he didn't phrase it as a question instead he phrased it as an order.  
  
Furihata gulped and tried to explain in a softer voice.  
  
"Y-you put Amortentia in Mibuchi-kun's drink! You f-forced him to f-fall in love with Mayuzumi-san!"  
  
Akashi's frosty glare seemed to pierce through Furihata's soul.  
  
"You seem to be under the belief that I poured Amortentia in Reo's drink and _'drugged'_ him?"  
  
Akashi's finger quotes pissed Furihata off.  
  
"I saw you doing it..." Furihata whispered. "Y-you poured it in his drink? I mean I think I saw you? Oh gosh...I saw the bottle and the pink l-liquid..."  
  
Akashi reached into his robes and pulled out the now empty bottle of Amortentia.  
  
"It's empty." Akashi said and Furihata wanted to hurl himself off of the astronomy tower.  
  
"Of course it's empty! Because you just poured it in Mibuchi-kuns drink!"   
  
Akashi played with the bottle before tucking it back into his robes with a sly little grin.  
  
"You don't understand do you?  This bottle never held Amortentia in the first place, how on earth do you think I would've gotten my hands on the ingredients for it anyways?"  
  
"B-but...but it was pink! There was something in the bottle and it was p-ink!"  
  
Furihata scratched the back of his neck looking confused and embarrassed.  
  
Akashi pointed at him and smiled brightly at him.  
  
"Nice eye." He complimented Furihata and Furihata resisted the urge to cover his blushing face.   
  
"What you saw in this bottle was pink lemonade." Akashi explained and Furihata bit his lip to keep from nervously giggling.  
  
"What was the point then? If it wasn't Amortentia in Mibuchi kun's drink then..." Furihata trailed off looking lost.  
  
Akashi leaned against the stone wall of the corridor and slid down until he was seated on the cold ground. He gestured for Furihata to join him and after a moments hesitation Furihata adjusted his robes and plopped himself down next to Akashi.   
  
Akashi held out his pale hands, the bottle balanced on his palm.  
  
"You might have noticed that Reo and Chihiro have been fighting lately..."  
  
Furihata shrugged and then nodded. _Of course_ he had noticed. Hogwarts resident on again and off again couple was famous for their beautifully cold looks and terrifyingly heated arguments.  
  
"I wasn't exactly sure what they were fighting over this time but Chihiro approached me in the dorms and asked me to help...calm Reo down for a day or two so they could make up."  
  
Furihata must have been making a disgusted face because Akashi chuckled and nodded.  
  
"Yes that's pretty much how I felt as well but Chihiro assured me he wouldn't tell anyone and he'd do my transfiguration homework for the next month if I succeeded. So I agreed to do it. But instead of actually whipping up a batch of Amortentia I decided to play some sort of trick on both of them."  
  
Akashi uncorked the bottle and resealed it and sighed placing the bottle on the ground next to him.  
  
Furihata leaned against the wall and presses his cheek against the cold surface of the stone, shivering slightly.  
  
"When I poured the lemonade into Reo's drink Chihiro thought that I was making Reo fall in love with him all over again. So with the courage and confidence that he wouldn't get rejected he kissed Reo and Reo who had been waiting for Chihiro to make the first move immediately forgave him."  
  
Furihata was silent for a moment before he turned his head and began to smile at Akashi.  
  
"That's...that was a brilliant idea!" Furihata cried out and Akashi's cheeks reddened. He ducked his head modestly and then grinned.  
  
"It was quite amazing wasn't it?"  
  
Furihata laughed and clapped his hands together before realization struck him and he blanched.   
  
_"Damn_...I g-guess I owe you an apology now? I shouldn't have accused you of d-drugging Mibuchi-kun..."  
  
Akashi waved his apology away and when he smiled warmly at Furihata his gorgeous eyes crinkled at the corners and he looked really pretty.  
  
"It was an honest mistake." Akashi said and got up, dusting his bottom off before smiling once more down at Furihata.  
  
"See you around Furihata-kun."  
  
Furihata swallowed thickly and returned the smile.  
  
"You too...Akashi-kun"  
  
Too late Furihata realized that Akashi had forgotten his bottle. Furihata picked up the bottle and ran his fingers over the warmed side of the glass and slipped the bottle into his pocket, promising he would return the bottle to Akashi the next time he saw him.  


* * *

"What do you mean there was an accident?"   
  
Kuroko shrugged, looking adorable as always swaddled up in a Gryffindor scarf covering the lower half of Kuroko's face revealing only his baby blues. The scarf was swallowing up Kuroko and Furihata immediately assumed it was Kagami's scarf and smiled slightly at the lovably corny couple.   
  
"The last thing I saw was Akashi-kun slamming into another player Furihata-kun for the last time I can't remember who he hit or who hit him please stop it with that face. Taiga-kun's visiting the infirmary right now with Himuro-san he'll be here soon to tell us the whole update."  
  
Furihata sucked in a breath and clutched Akashi's bottle tightly in his hand, trying to keep himself from shaking too hard. He didn't want to worry Kuroko even more.  
  
"Don't worry Furihata-kun I'm sure Akashi-kun is okay. You could run him over with a Hippgriff and he'd somehow still be alive..."  
  
Kuroko's words were muffled by his thick wool scarf and it covered his mouth but Furihata could practically hear the smile in the smaller boys words.  
  
"Hey Tetsuya!" Kagami bolted towards them and paused to lean down and give his boyfriend a quick kiss on the forehead.   
  
"Oh hey Furi, oi why do you look so upset?"  
  
Kuroko adjusted his scarf and explain for Furihata.  
  
"He's sad because Akashi-kun's in the infirmary and they can't do the sex if Akashi-kun has some broken ribs."  
  
"KUROKO!" Furihata shouted and covered his blushing face as Kagami howled with laughter beside Kuroko.  
  
"I don't want to...do the sex what does that even mean what fuck Kuroko! N-no...I wanted to give him his bottle back..."  
  
Kuroko laced his fingers with Kagami's and raised his eyebrows at Furihata.   
  
"Sure Furihata-kun...Kagami-kun is it safe to visit Akashi-kun?"  
  
Kagami nodded and flashed Furihata a thumbs up with his free hand.   
  
"Yeah! You can, go for it dude, give him that bottle like a man!"   
  
Kuroko elbowed Kagami's ribs harshly.  
  
"Don't let Riko-senpai hear you say that."  
  
Furihata turned on his heel and darted away from the happy couple. As he ran along the Quidditch pitch he couldn't help but sigh as he kept bumping into couples all around him. Valentine's Day was coming up soon and Furihata couldn't help but sigh whenever he turned a corner and witnessed yet another couple sucking face against a wall. He kind of wished he had someone to spend Valentine's Day with.   
  
As Furihata darted across the Great Hall he spotted a Slytherin couple, holding hands and canoodling on one of the far benches. He twisted around and hesitantly approached the two.   
  
"Um...excuse me?"  
  
The smaller one jumped away and instantly snarled at Furihata making him yip softly.  
  
"What the hell? Get lost bastard!"  
  
Furihata recognized him as Kiyoshi's... _acquaintance._   
  
"H-Hanamiya-san? You're on the Quidditch team aren't you? With...w-with Akashi-kun? Did you see what happened to him?"  
  
The taller boy turned and flashed Furihata a smile which did not extend to his glasses covered eyes.  
  
"My my, aren't you just full of questions?"  
  
"I g-guess? Oh shit s-sorry..."  
  
"Ya didn't see what happened? Man are you blind or what? Akashi slammed himself into the Quidditch pitch and knocked himself the fuck out."  
  
Furihata resisted the urge to narrow his eyes at Imayoshi and call him out on his shit but instead he settled on raising his eyebrows.  
  
Imayoshi must've caught onto what Furihata was thinking and he and Hanamiya shared a little snicker.  
  
"Hey don't look at me like that ya little chihuahua! I had nothing to do with Akashi getting his face busted up! I swear! Go talk to him, he'll tell you."  
  
Furihata thought that Imayoshi winked at him. He wasn't entirely sure. The whole closed eye thing kind of terrified and confused Furihata.  
  
Hanamiya grabbed Imayoshi's neck and shook his head trying to get his bangs out of his face.   
  
"Well bye now bitch." He said as he pressed their lips together and the two Slytherin's resumed their sloppy making out.  
  
Furihata made a face as he saw a bit of tongue and saliva in the kiss and backed away and speed walked towards the infirmary.  
  
"Excuse me, Araki-sensei...is Akashi-kun here?"  
  
She looked at him with a blank gaze.  
  
"Yes he is, you want to see him?"  
  
Furihata nodded and clutched the empty bottle to his chest as Araki lead him to the bed closest to the large window on the other side of the bed.  
  
She walked away silently as Furihata hesitantly approached the bed. The pale red head in the bed was propped up on a couple of pillows, his blankets were bunched around his waist revealing his toned bare chest, wrapped in bandages. He was talking quietly to Reo who was curled up next to him on the hospital bed, his violet eyes red, nose bright red as he clutched Akashi's arm.  
  
"But Sei-chan..." Reo was wailing. "Are you sure you're okay? Me and Chi-chan want to make sure you're alright before we go on our trip to Hogsmeade, we wouldn't wanna leave you when you're in pain!"  
  
"Yeah that would be a real fucking tragedy huh?" Someone remarked from behind Furihata. Furihata shrieked and slammed himself against the metal railing of Akashi's hospital bed.  
  
Akashi looked startled and grabbed the covers as Reo made a surprised squeak and nearly fell out of the bed.  
  
"Oh Chi-chan's here!" Reo said stating the obvious. "I guess...we have to leave you now..."  
  
The beautiful boy looked hesitant to leave Akashi but Mayuzumi was quick to move forward and grab Reo's arm, tugging him out of the room, rolling his eyes as Reo twisted around to wave at Akashi, ignoring Furihata completely.   
  
Furihata leaned against the window, breathing heavily as he tried to catch his breath after that damn jump scare from Mayuzumi. That guy was just a walking talking horror game.   
  
"Well...I apologize for my friend's behavior." Akashi finally said, looking mildly embarrassed.  
  
Which one? Furihata wanted to ask but instead he gave Akashi a small smile.  
  
"It's alright. Are you okay?"  
  
Something about Akashi's weak, pale form lying in the small hospital bed caused Furihata to talk even softer than usual.   
  
Akashi struggled to adjust himself and scooted over so Furihata could awkwardly perch himself on the edge of the small bed.  
  
The room reeked of a mixture of healing potions and muggle hand sanitizer and Furihata tried to breathe through his mouth as Akashi folded his hands in his lap and smiled a sad looking smile.  
  
"I'm fine. Just took a little tumble. I took my eyes off the match to look at the stands for a moment and someone hit me and I was driven into the Quidditch pitch."  
  
Furihata narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists. So Imayoshi _was_ lying about Akashi merely slamming himself into a Quidditch pitch. So someone did hit him...Furihata would bet all his galleons that either the demon seventh year or his equally demonic boyfriend hit Akashi during the Slytherin practice match.   
  
_"Those bastards."_ Furihata hissed and was startled to see Akashi staring intently at him.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Furihata stuttered under Akashi's intense gaze before backing up and explaining what he thought had happened. Akashi didn't seem that bothered by it. He leaned against the bed rails and blew out an annoyed breath as he processed the information.  
  
Furihata decided now was the perfect time to give Akashi back his bottle.  
  
"Here, you left this with me after our f-first chat remember?"  
  
When Akashi didn't immediately take the bottle Furihata started to panic.  
  
What if he didn't want the bottle back? What if he left it on purpose? What if he didn't remember their chat? Holy shit Furihata screwed up so bad oh god was it too late to take back the bottle or-  
  
Akashi smiled softly at him and took the bottle from him and set it on the night table next to him.  
  
"Thank you Furihata-kun." Akashi said and he seemed genuinely touched by Furihata's actions.  
  
Furihata beamed at him and then shyly lowered the brightness of his smile.  
  
"No problem."  
  
Furihata coughed as Akashi looked out the window.  
  
_Quick,_ Furihata though. _Save the conversation from dying awkwardly!_  
  
"So...are you going to the Valentine's ball?"  
  
Akashi looked at him with a mix of curiosity and amusement as he bumped Furihata's shoulder with his own.  
  
"Mhm I wasn't planning on going. Unless you're asking me..."  
  
Furihata spluttered as Akashi laughed his beautiful laugh and shot Furihata a cheeky grin.  
  
"I'm kidding." Akashi said as Furihata fanned his flushed face. Akashi opened his mouth and looked like he wanted to say something and then pressed his lips together tightly.   
  
"I wasn't planning to in the first place. And now I have an injury to get out of the dance. Excellent."  
  
Furihata sighed wistfully and leans against Akashi without thinking.  
  
"I wish I had an excuse but my friends are gonna drag me to that ball so I can watch them all make out and my single ass can suffer."  
  
Akashi started giggling again and Furihata joined in and they were both snickering as they leaned against each other in the comfortable bed. Akashi leaned over and opened the window and they both breathed in the fresh air as Akashi leaned against Furihata's shoulder and seemingly dozed off. Before Akashi fell asleep he mumbled under his breath;  
  
_"Please._..don't leave."  
  
Furihata straightened up and turned a dark red as he nodded.  
  
"O-of course...I don't have any classes or plans...y-yeah!"  
  
Akashi fell asleep with a light smile gracing his face and when Furihata was sure Akashi was sound asleep he reached down and grabbed the boys hand.  
  
The rest of the week passed by pretty uneventfully. Furihata stuck to his promise and hung out with Akashi in the cramped hospital room whenever he had free time. He brought Akashi his homework which the boy finished alarmingly fast and eventually gained the courage to ask Akashi for help on his potions homework.   
  
And of course Akashi wanted to be kept up to date on all the latest gossip so Furihata made sure to fill him in on that as well.  
  
"So _someone_ , I'm not naming any names but I think it was Hanamiya-san and Imayoshi-san, spiked Izuki-senpai's drink with Amortentia and now he's in love with Kagetora-sensei and Moriyama-senpai is not okay with this! And it's even worse because Izuki-senpai keeps hanging around Gryffindor's practices and keeps saying things like how he doesn't want to ride the brooms..."  
  
Furihata trailed off looking embarrassed.  
  
"He wants to ride Kagetora-sensei"  
Furihata mumbled as Akashi chuckled and clasped his hands together. Furihata's astronomy essay had been long forgotten, the two were instead focusing on sharing stories and juicy gossip over some chocolate frogs Reo had dropped off earlier.

* * *

Akashi played with the edges of his frayed bandages and smiled a little as Furihata leaned against his shoulder and closed the window to keep the draft out. Akashi pulled the blankets over his bare shoulders and quietly asked Furihata if he was doing alright.  
  
"Me?" Furihata asked, looking startled. "Oh I'm doing fine, don't worry about me Akashi-kun, I should be worrying about you actually! How are you?"  
  
Akashi bit his lip and chewed slightly on his lower lip. Furihata tried not to groan at the sight.  
  
"I'm fine." Akashi finally said but he didn't look at all fine. "It'll take more than a couple of broken ribs to take me out."  
  
Furihata admired Akashi's strength and wanted nothing more than to watch the boy spring back into action but even he understood that Akashi needed some more time in bed. With Furihata.   
  
To rest of course.  
  
Sometimes Reo dropped by and clung to Akashi's robes as he talked about how his dress for the ball was coming along, or how awful Mayuzumi was being or how disgusting some perverts were for trying to slip him some chocolates coated in Amortentia.  
  
When Reo said that Akashi and Furihata shared a wide eyed look over Reo's shoulder but said nothing.  
  
Reo usually ignored Furihata when he came over to visit Akashi which was perfectly fine with Furihata. He didn't mind being ignored because while he had discovered Akashi's softer side and was no longer piss terrified of Akashi Furihata still feared that Reo would crush him under his heels for saying the wrong thing.  
  
Until one day where Akashi was napping in bed while Furihata had walked to the Owlery to send Akashi's letter to his father. Furihata didn't mind doing simple things for Akashi. Akashi was the one editing most of his essays and making his heart flutter with his beautiful smiles after all.  
  
Furihata had just sent the owl when he heard the unmistakable sound of heels clicking against the stone floor of the Owlery. He turned his head and felt his knees nearly buckle as Reo towered over him.  
  
"Furihata-chan right?"  
  
Furihata wanted to whimper and throw himself at Reo's feet and kiss the ground but instead he sucked in a breath and locked eyes with Reo's violet ones.  
  
"Y-yes! That's me!"  
  
Reo's cold stare softened and when he blinked, his impossibly long eyelashes brushed against his impossibly high cheek bone.   
  
"Sei-chan's friend?" Reo asked and when Furihata nodded Reo beamed and grabbed his shoulder, squeezing tightly.  
  
"You're a really good boy. Sei-chan really likes you. Thanks for keeping him company when I can't~"  
  
Reo chirps happily and Furihata can't stop the relieved smile from stretching across his face.  
  
"He talks about you all the time when you're not there y'know! It's always ' _Furihata-kun this'_ and _'Furihata-kun that'!_ I'm really glad you guys are dating!"  
  
 Reo said before turning around and clicking out of the Owlery, hips swaying lightly as he turned the corner and disappeared.   
  
Furihata wanted to correct Reo ( _"We're not dating!"_ He wanted to yell but he stopped himself just in time because he didn't want to disrupt the owls.)  
  
As Furihata walked down the halls to the library he realized that it Valentine's Day. He was so startled he stopped walking and stood there looking like a statue in the middle of the hallway. A blond fourth year bumped into him and scowled, shooting Furihata a dirty look before he too disappeared into the library.  


* * *

It was Valentine's Day. Furihata thought looking very panicked. Should I have done something for Akashi? But...we're just friends right? Unless...we're not...oh man was I supposed to get him something? ...no I'll just keep him company during the Valentine's Day ball...yeah I'll do that!  
  
Furihata sighed and straightened his robes before turning around and heading towards the infirmary.  
  
It was eight o'clock and while most of the students were either getting ready for the ball or heading to said ball Furihata and Akashi were spending the night chatting, playing cards and shyly brushing against each other comfortably sprawled in Akashi's bed.  
  
Akashi took a sip of his fizzy drink and set it down before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before smiling at Furihata as he brushed their fingers together.   
  
"You know you didn't have to give up your evening for me. Especially Valentine's Day. I'll be okay here alone."  
  
Furihata shook his head and overlapped his pinky on top of Akashi's.  
  
"No it's fine, I like hanging out with you Akashi-kun." Furihata smiled shyly. "Unless you want me to leave!" Furihata suddenly panicked. "I'll leave if you want me to leave!"  
  
Akashi shook his head and tucked a piece of hair behind his hair as he smiled gently at Furihata.  
  
"Calm down Furihata-kun... I also enjoy spending time with you. I'm glad you like my company."  
  
They smiled stupidly at each other until Furihata hastily looked away and mumbled;  
  
"I learned a new spell today, want me t-to show you?"  
  
"Of course." Akashi said and leaned back with a tired smile.  
  
Furihata pulled out his crappy broken wand and tried to cover up his shitty wand with his robe's sleeve. He murmured a quick spell under his breath and aimed his wand at Akashi's now empty can of soda and prayed that it would work.  
  
Furihata screwed his eyes shut and then opened them as he heard Akashi's delighted little gasp.  
  
Oh whew, Furihata thought. The can had turned into a music box.   
  
"Can it play music or...?"  
  
Furihata walked over to it and turned the handle. As he let go, tinkly music floated through out the room and Akashi smiled and closed his eyes looking sad yet peaceful.  
  
"I remember this song. My mother used to play it on our piano in the living room before she passed."  
  
Akashi took a deep breath and Furihata watched his chest rise and collapse.  
  
"I remember being a little boy, dancing to this tune. Furihata-kun...would you mind helping me up?"  
  
Furihata scrambled over to Akashi's side and wrapped his arms around the red heads waist to help pick him up off of the bed. Akashi clung to him breathing heavily as his knees cracked and shook.  
  
Furihata leaned over and quickly cranked the music box before Akashi grabbed his waist and rested his cheek against Furihata's shoulder. Furihata hesitantly placed his hands on Akashi's shoulder.   
  
Akashi nuzzled his neck as he gently spun them around to the tune of the music.  
  
Furihata smiled gently and allowed himself to be led through a simple dance by Akashi who had his eyes closed seemingly lost in a memory as he held Furihata close as they danced.   
  
Furihata bumped against the bed and giggled slightly as Akashi pulled away from his neck and smiled softly.   
  
The music had long since ended but the silence in the room was anything but awkward and heavy.  
  
"Thank you Kouki." Akashi said and lightly touched Furihata's face.  
  
Furihata shyly covered Akashi's hand with his own and licked his lips, trying not to look as nervous as he felt.  
  
"It was m-my pleasure Akashi..."  
  
Akashi was breathing funny so Furihata helped Akashi sit on the edge of the bed. He clutched Furihata's shoulder and gave him a very weak smile and surprised Furihata by pulling him closer by his neck and brushed their lips together.  
  
_"Happy Valentine's Day Kouki."_  
  
Furihata shut his eyes and smiled against Akashi's soft pink lips.  
  
_"Happy Valentine's Day Akashi."_   
  
  



End file.
